


i didn't mind, not one bit

by homosexualdahyun



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, cuddling soft baby gays, i miss them, im a mess, lizzie and hope get a name mention lmao, posie - Freeform, seasons and nature because why not, soft posie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualdahyun/pseuds/homosexualdahyun
Summary: Josie Saltzman is a morning person, hearing birds chirp brings a sense of peace to her chaotic life.Penelope Park is not a morning person.orposie + mornings before and whilst they are together.





	i didn't mind, not one bit

Josie Saltzman was a morning person.

 

Hearing the birds chirping at the break of dawn brought a sense of peace to her chaotic life. There was nothing she loved more then taking a early morning walk around to forget about the latest Lizzie drama and just immerse herself in the nature and wildlife surrounding her. From the way the trees lightly swayed in the wind to the way the the golden and auburn leaves drifted to the ground, Josie loved all of it. Autumn was definitely her favourite season.

 

Lizzie never understood how Josie could drag herself out of bed let alone take a jog or finish a chore. When she mentioned it to Josie, casually asking why she "forced further pain on herself", Josie merely shrugged and mumbled something Lizzie didn't understand.

Her morning walks really gave Josie a chance to feel, it was the only part of her day that was all to herself and she loved that. Usually on her morning walks she let her mind wander, not really thinking about anything - or anyone - specific.

But not anymore.  
On her last few walks Josie's mind has been lingering on someone, interrupting her calming thoughts with perhaps not to innocent ones

Of course Josie had to get a crush on Penelope Park.

 

Penelope Park was definitely not a morning person.  
She often started her day annoyed at the birds inhabited around the school grounds. Most days it took at least 30 minutes of nagging from her roommate and best friend Hope for Penelope to even consider attending her first class, claiming that beauty sleep was far more important than the history of magic. Penelope never really saw the point in getting up early to look at nature, to her it was a tree and some boring leaves, who cares? Staying in her comfortable bed with several pillows and blankets was something she'd much rather do. If Penelope gave it a second though, winter was probably her favourite season.

 

Something changed for both of them when instead of waking up alone they woke up next to each other.

 

Josie would now refuse to get out of bed until it was absolutely necessary and for Penelope the morning became her favourite part of the day.

They would lay there with Josie's head laying on Penelope's chest, listening to her steady heartbeat whist Penelope would absent-mindedly play with Josie's hair.Instead of grumbling roommates and annoyed sisters the morning would be filled with soft smiles and giggles. Every morning would start with Josie kissing Penelope nose, loving how her face scrunched up adorably. Penelope pretended to hate it but when her pout was kissed away a warm, genuine smile fell on her lips.

She couldn't believe how lucky she was to wake up with Josie in her arms, she couldn't believe she was the only one able to hold Josie close and tell her how much she loved her. When Penelope first told Josie she loved her it was on a blissful morning where they were wrapped up in their own world of cuddling and whispered promises Penelope found herself staring at Josie with such adoration it slipped out, and Josie didn't mind one bit.

 

It was moments like these where Josie wished she had mustered up the courage and kissed Penelope sooner. She can't imagine her mornings without waking up with Penelope by her side, her heart ached at the thought of it because Josie had well and truly fallen for the raven haired witch.

 

After dating for a while Josie managed to drag Penelope on one of her morning walks but only with the promise of a kiss.  
Josie was in absolute awe of how invested Penelope got with the flowers they found on the way, and if Penelope was honest so was she.

She never used to like nature but Josie had opened her eyes to the natural beauty of the world and she would be forever thankful that her beautiful girlfriend dragged her outside for once.

 

Once winter rolled around Penelope stayed in her room more than usual, binging movies and cuddling with Josie, it was safe to say she was in heaven.

 

To her Josie was her angel and she never wanted to lose her, so when Josie inevitably passed out for the night, Penelope pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead. She has fallen for the brunette witch and she didn't mind.

Not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments always appreciated if this sucks tell me :)


End file.
